


Welcome home

by Dreizehn



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame, post cameo end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude missed Milla, but the last thing he expected was to turn around and suddenly have her back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I've never written for this pair so yeah... this was new

Thirteen years.

That's about the time it took for most of Elympios to flourish with greenery, and for lakes and oceans to become more abundant, and for animals to be more common.

Jude smiled to himself standing at the hill where the rift to traverse between Elympios and Rieze Maxia formerly was. The area was beautiful now. Jude had made it a habbit to visit the location.

At times he would hope if he just closed his eyes and re-open them that Milla would be there; it was silly and incredibly naive yes, but he missed her, and all the many years of being apart had made the yearning even stronger.

He had finished his research, and his goals had been met. Yes he still had things he wanted to do but it got lonely. Everyone off doing their own thing.

At times he didn't even see any of his friends for months. During those times he felt a little lonely, even if it didn't show. There was no point in displaying his yearning.

He let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around to leave. He had spent enough time on that hill; it was high time he head back, but that was when he heard it.

_"Jude..."_

He froze and a shiver ran down his spine. He was hearing things 'definitely' hearing things. There was no way he was hearing the person he thought he was.

Jude moved onestep forward and the voice spoke up again. Sounding almost annoyed.

"Really, I am finally able to return to the human and you ignore me? That's awfully rude of you Jude. The flow of time may feel different in the spirit realm but I am very well aware it has been sometime. Did you not miss me?"

His eyes grew wide and he whipped around, and she's there, just as Jude remembered- ah no actually her hair is green for some reason, but that wasn't important because Milla was standing in front of him with her hands on her hip with her lips curled into a small pout.

"Milla...!?" Jude gasped out. Stunned in his spot. He wasn't hallucinating right? Milla was actually in front of him for real- he wasn't- he wasn't dreaming right?

"Yes, Jude; it took awhile but I- _oh!?_ " Milla was taken off guard when he suddenly tackled her to the ground, and he seemed to be crying. She honestly didn't expect such a reaction.

"Milla! It's...It's really you right, I-I'm not dreaming right!?" Jude hugged her tightly. Burying his face into her shoulder.

Milla brought her hand up and rested it on Jude's head, then smiled gently. "I'm back Jude."

Jude lifted up and stared at her teary eyed. "But how..."

"Muzet brought me. I'm using Mana from the world to maintain my form again."

Jude couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Dropping hot salty tears on Milla's face. He moved back down and bumped his forehead against hers. "I missed you... I missed you so much!"

"...Things did get lonely whenever Muzet wondered off." Milla admitted.

Jude smiled. "Welcome home."


End file.
